Prank War
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: TRADUCCION. Después de salir de un planeta donde los niños tienen un tipo diferente de guerra, Razer está más que feliz de mostrarle a Aya cómo va y tambien de arrastrar a Hal y Kilowog en el juego, por no hablar de la mitad de la galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

**Linterna verde pertenece a DC comics y a la Warner BROS**

**La historia pertenece a Wxreana yo solo la traduzco.**

**Espero sea de su agrado!**

* * *

"Razer, he obtenido alguna información del último planeta y necesito ayuda para decodificarla" suspirando el linterna roja se sentó en la cama, un poco irritado de que su sueño quedara interrumpido.

"¿No podrías haber esperado hasta que duerma un poco mas?" -preguntó frotándose los ojos mientras que la unidad de IA se sentó.

"Me gustaría saber ahora," Aya simplemente respondió. Razer gimió, sabiendo que no se va a ir a dormir hasta que le ayude a Aya.

"¿Qué información?" una mirada de triunfo decoraba la cara de la IA antes de que una mirada de confusión la reemplazara.

"Es lo que algunos residentes llamaban... guerra de las bromas. Los niños parecen disfrutar de ello y deseo que me ayudes a iniciar una" Razer miró sorprendido y con un poco de miedo, sin saber de lo que la IA es capaz o lo que iba a hacer en la guerra de bromas.

"Espero que pidas mi ayuda como un socio no como un objetivo", respondió revisando su anillo, asegurándose de que no tenía ningún tipo de pegamento u otra cosa en ella, y se lo puso.

"Sí, mis datos dicen, como en una guerra regular, hay dos partes y, en ocasiones, No es necesario, una tercera parte desleal a las anteriores. Los niños a menudo se dividen por genero, edad o por familia, así que pensé que lo haríamos por edad, ya que Hal y Kilowog son similares en edad asumí que serían socios " Dijo Aya asegurándole su compañero de equipo que no le hará nada.

"Entonces, que comience la guerra de bromas, socia" los bordes de la boca de Razer subieron en una sonrisa siniestra, a veces la curiosidad de las niñas funciona a su favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Linterna verde pertenece a DC comics y a la Warner BROS**

**La historia pertenece a Wxreana yo solo la traduzco.**

"Razer, ¿cómo se llama esta broma?" Preguntó Aya. Razer estaba poniendo los cepillos de dientes de los dos linternas verdes en tazas de agua con sal y volcó el agua dulce en el que los cepillos de dientes se colocan normalmente.

"Sorpresa Salada. Ahora, ¿Sacaste el tinte? "

Aya asintió con la cabeza, dando a el linterna roja el líquido potente. Este último se vierte todo en botella de champú de la linterna verde.

"¿Por qué hacemos travesuras en el baño?" preguntó Aya, sin entender el propósito de las bromas.

"Estamos estableciendo el baño, así que cuando Hal o Kilowog lo utilicen quedaran embromados" Razer explicó antes de cambiar los jabones."Creo que hemos terminado por esta noche." El cuarto de baño no parecía diferente al ojo sin pretensiones. En el último momento, Razer puso una envoltura de plástico en la taza.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Razer se volvió hacia Aya con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ahora esperamos. Y recuerda, mañana tratamos de actuar como si ni idea. Esto puede ser una guerra de bromas, pero hasta que digan 'anunció que', también conocido como que nos devuelvan la travesura, no podemos levantar sospechas."

Aya asintió después de analizar la información.

"Vamos a ir hasta el puente antes de que finalice otro ciclo de sueño?"

**Por la mañana...**

"Gah, que puso sal en mi cepillo de dientes?" Hal escupió antes de tomar de la copa de Kilowog y utilizarlo. "Gah, el de Kilowog, también?"Hal trató de tomar el agua para sacar el sabor salado de su boca antes de escupir eso también

"Hal, ¿puedo tener mi cepillo de dientes?" Preguntó Kilowog, golpeando la puerta del baño.

"No creo que lo quieras. Alguien puso sal en ellos." Hal oyó Kilowog murmurar acerca de la estúpida broma antes de meterse en la ducha.

"Espera un segundo, ¿usaste mi cepillo de dientes?" Kilowog gritó, estallando en el cuarto de baño.

"Estoy en la ducha", Hal le dijo, tratando de ignorar la otra linterna verde en el cuarto de baño, mientras estaba limpiando a sí mismo

"Dime, o tiro el tuyo en el inodoro", amenazó Kilowog tomando el pincel de color rosa y abriendo la tapa del inodoro

"Sé invitado, está cubierta de sal, también." Kilowog dejó caer el pincel, pero en lugar de un toque, hacerlo bien "flotando" por encima de la taza.

"Hal, ¿qué hay de malo en el baño?" Preguntó Kilowog, tratando de averiguar cómo el cepillo de dientes de color rosa flotaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir, ¿qué pasa con el inodoro? ¿Has zueco de nuevo?" Hal gruñó al salir de la ducha, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Kilowog

"¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Kilowog, olvidando el cepillo flotante por un momento.

"Me di una ducha. Ahora, ¿qué hay de malo en el baño?" Hal se inclinó hacia abajo y vio su reflejo en el agua. Se levantó con un grito de niña. "Me veo como una fresa!"

"Escuché un grito. ¿Hay algo malo?" Aya y Razer preguntaron, corrió al baño. Este último estaba tratando de reprimir las risitas que amenazaban salir de su boca, pues no quería delatarse.

"Soy rojo, y nuestros cepillos de dientes han sido cubiertos en sal. Y el mío está flotando en el inodoro." Hal empezó a agitar sus manos cómicamente, lo cual no ayuda a las risitas de el linterna roja

"Su cepillo de dientes está flotando en el inodoro?" Aya parecía confundida en el último.

"Cepillos de dientes se convierten en abono de un material que les permite flotar en el agua, ¿no?" Aya preguntó antes de ver que el cepillo de dientes estaba descansando en la envoltura de plástico. "Además, mis sensores indican que el cepillo está descansando en un plástico transparente." Tanto de las linternas verdes abofeteó a sí mismos por la estupidez.

"Aya, ejecuta una búsqueda de cualquier ser en el barco," Hal ordenó salir del baño. Los otros lo siguieron.

"Mis exploraciones indican que somos los únicos en el barco." Incluso la IA estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil mantener una cara seria, sobre todo cuando los guardianes llaman para el informe mensual.

"Green lantern 2814, ¿cuáles son tus...SANTA MADRE DE AGA'PO!" Gritó Appa, con los ojos abiertos

"Lo siento, hoy parece que tenemos algunos problemas con el baño" Hal explicó a los tres guardianes, quienes lo miraban con los ojos más grandes que platos.

"Puedo ver eso. ¿Sus ropas también tienen problemas?" Preguntó Sayd, advertir sus ojos. Hal miró confundida antes de recordar, fue directamente al puente.

"Um, Hal? ¿Quieres que consiga el anillo?" Preguntó Kilowog, ver el rostro de Hal se enrojecen o más rojo. Aya y Razer no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.

"¿Qué? Ustedes hicieron esto?" Hal gritó, finalmente, poner dos y dos juntos

"Recibo este tipo de comportamiento del poozer, pero, también Aya?"

"Me hubiera gustado disponer de más datos sobre un tema, y Razer ansiosamente cumplío", le dijo antes de que los guardianes interrumpidos.

"Veo que tienes mucho de qué hablar con su equipo, pero durante esta conferencia me gustaría que aplicar algún tipo de cobertura" Ganthet les recordó, lo que Hal corriendo a su habitación por su anillo. Regresó un minuto después de terminar la llamada.

"Ahora, ustedes dos," Hal miró, después de la llamada se terminó. Él no estaba en lo más mínimo divertido por sus acciones.

"¿Tenemos que recordarles que esto es un buque militar y no un barco de fiesta?" Preguntó Kilowog, cruzando los brazos.

"Este buque es yo, si quiero, puedo convertirlo en un barco de fiesta" pensamientos llena las mentes de los chicos, pero se agitaron rápidamente.

"Despídanse de las bromas," ordenó Hal antes de pedir una nueva barra de jabón y un poco de champú no tintando.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Aya preguntó decepcionado de que no tuvieron éxito en el inicio de una guerra de las bromas

"Tenemos tres opciones, seguimos lo ordenado por Hal. Dos, hacemos bromas hasta que cualquiera de nosotros la devuelva. O tres, hacemos una broma a nosotros mismos," Razer aparece apagado, sonriendo a la IA. ¿Por qué estas travesuras infantiles hicieron su sangre caliente carrera estaba más allá de él.

"¿Qué quiere decir la broma a nosotros mismos? ¿No sería negativo para lo que estamos tratando de hacer?" Aya preguntó girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda un poco, un capricho que había obtenido

"Me refiero a hacer bromas tontas. Como tiza en los ojos, o tal vez una modificación de tu programa de idiomas, algo simple por lo que podamos culparlos ", dijo Razer con indiferencia.

"Vamos a comenzar?"


End file.
